Harry Potter and the Dark Angels
by Forsaken Wolf C.A
Summary: Harry Potter has changed he is no longer human he has become a Dark angel those that can only be created out of pain and unimaginable suffering. He has decided to change his future and those he has chosen as kin including Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Dark lord and Minerva. These characters aren't mine this fanfiction may have bad spelling as a warning


Harry Potter- Vampire Howl

It is Harry Potter's 5th year and another term at Hogwart's school of witchcraft and wizardry but this year would be different as Harry Potter will no longer but they golden boy saviour he was nearly late for the sorting shocking everyone including the teachers.

Harry Potter had gone missing on the start of the summer holiday's some thought he was dead others said he had joined the dark lord whispers broke out.

The sorting hat smirked "Ah my dear friend how nice to see … your alive

come put me on I sense a change in you and I know that Gryffindor is no longer the right house for or might it is".

Harry smirked coldly and glared at some of the students including Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger who paled and shivered.

Harry snatched the hat out of McGonagall's hands making her lips thin and he eyes steel.

"Ah I see you have indeed changed …. I sense your no longer human either the question is what are you? …. Your more then one …. oh my your a dark angel and werewolf aren't you".

Harry smirked "Ah I see the old hat figured it out all by itself … so tell me where do I belong?".

The hat "This see …. You are not the boy I met in your first or third year definitely not I compared you to a young Tom Riddle last time but now your a mixture of Voldemort, Salazar Slytherin and your mother you are strong and powerful no longer the golden pawn or saviour of the wizarding world".

Harry sneered "I am not there golden boy or saviour or Harry Potter he is long gone".

The Hat agreed "Yes he has I wish someone had saw what lay behind those emerald eyes …your pain and suffering that is what Dark angels are made of and self sacrifice ….".

Harry grinned evilly "I see you know about my kin … what you speak of is correct … I also found out who my real father is also and my mate who is my dragon".

The hat chuckled "Yes the young Malfoy who deeply fell in love with you in your first year and I am glad you know your true father Tom has changed sense he has his son and heir back does he know the truth about your inheritances?".

Harry glared "No … not yet only I and my mate knows and I wish to keep it that why for know at least".

Hat sighed "He could help you know I know he loves you dearly and I know your godfathers would understand Professor Lupin is a werewolf similar to you and Professor Snape is a vampire Dark angels are said to have created them".

Harry nodded "Yes in a way they did they a lesser lower breed of Dark angel in a way".

Hat smirked "I knew it … now Rogue Black Riddle would you like people to be aware of your true name not your middle or title name".

Harry smirked "Yes I don't see why not lets give them a shock shall we".

The hat spoke out loud making teachers and students jump "My dear friend Mr Rogue will be given an apprenticeship his main houses shall be Slytherin and Gryffindor he is a lion in snakes clothing my dear students he is no longer the young boy you knew he has changed".

"Professor Dumbledore the hat hissed in angry scaring everyone You have no idea what this child has suffered though the pain that is hidden behind his emerald eyes not even you Snape saw the signs even with your own childhood experience! Making Snape pale into a deathly white as he flinched shocking the students Minerva you told that foolish old man about his filthy muggle relatives and yet you did nothing to stop the git from leaving this child there".

"Weasley and Granger you betrayed this boy for greed and fame you are lower then muggles in the eyes of the founders and Hogwart's herself this child warned you and confessed to you his suffering and pain and you ignore it and gossip to others".

"This boy is more then he seems all you have to do is look behind is masks to see his true appearance Poppy! You are a med witch your duty is to heal those who cannot heal themselves you saw the boy was thin and small did you not look behind Harry Potter to see a broken child with scars that cannot be counted, cuts that can't be healed, bones still broken and Bruises under his skin!".

"All of you every single one left this child to die which he did his spirit was broken has soul was torn apart this child pleaded for death many of times until death came and healed this boy".

At the end of it all not one eyes was dry Harry stood and sneered at all them Dumbledore held no twinkle in his eyes as tears filled them Poppy guilt ridden cried out Snape just stared at the boy in understanding and regret.

Draco got up from his seat and ran crying into his mates arms whimpering

Sirius and Remus got up as well and hugged their godson Dumbledore called a meeting after the sorting of Harry, Draco, Minerva, Snape, Sirius, Remus, Poppy, Ron and Hermione.

Draco and Harry were the last to enter the professor looked at Harry in sadness Dumbledore "Harry my boy …. what did the hat mean at the sorting?".

Harry looked Dumbledore straight in the eyes and growled "I am not your boy … and my name is Rogue … As the hat said the Harry Potter the golden saviour you knew is dead!".

Minerva "Ha … Rogue dear what do you mean?".

Rogue "Exactly what I just say Professor he is dead his spirit was broken and after years of pleading with death to come and save him … he did".

Ron sneered "Your lying like you always do can't you just tell the truth!".

Hermione glared "Yeah the hat saying you were abused and that you died is impossible!".

Ron laughed "Yeah weres you prove Potter! Bet him and that deatheater in training got the dark mark this summer that's why he went missing …

Malfoy's mummy died though didn't she a rogue Dementor sucked out her soul" he spat as Draco coward whimpering to his mate.

Rogue's eyes turned prue black full of hate and angry Ron and Hermione froze in fear as Rogus growled in rage he took off his shirt showing his tortured body and his glamour he grew 6ft 2 just taller then Ron his skin turned deathly pale his ears pointed his fangs hung over his bottom lip his fingernails turned into black talons he hissed as Black sliver angelic wings that are 8ft tall and two sliver horns on his forehead.

The room gasped and the women and Sirius screamed and cried

Hermione stammered "You're ...You're not possible" she whispered

Rogue grinned and laughed evilly "Oh but I am this is what I have become … tell me Granger how does one become a Dark angel?".

The room gasped Hermione whispered "I-I don't know … not much is known about them",

Remus had tears running down his face "They are created through unimaginable suffering and pain and when the persons spirit is broken and soul torn … that the person sacrifices themselves willingly to death and embraces it death comes he will see through there soul and either grant them death or immortality and damned forever until the gates of heaven have been filled and that no more can enter the Dark angel will inherit deaths role and duties with his mate and those the Dark angel has chosen".

Rogue smirked "I'm impressed Godfather I am proud you know your studies on my kin".

Snape bowed his head and showed respect "I am truly sorry kin what I have done to you I have fail you and your mother my life is yours if you wish it".

Rogue smiled and bit Snape who didn't stop him "You are now my kin I know your suffering and have seen your pain you have sacrificed yourself over and over again now you shall be re-paid raise and be of my kin Severus".

Tears ran down Severus face as he rose he felt all his pain and suffering go and whimpered a little when wings came fore from his back that also showed similar scars to Rogue he now looked beautiful and dark his magic more stronger and powerful he now looked in his middle 20s .

Minerva "Severus … your beautiful".

Rogue smirked "I see Severus my kin you have found you're mate".

As Minerva gone through the same process and smiled darkly as she held Severus in her wings then Poppy changed Rogue laughed "He seems Sev you have another mate".

Sirius smirked until he two changed with Remus they both looked at Rogue who cackled "What I didn't want to leave my Godfather's out did I".

Remus looked confused "But I'm infected with Lycanthrophy I shouldn't off being able to transform?".

Rogue sighed "You can if the kin who marked you is also one".

Remus frowned "Rogue?" he said sadly then he noticed his shoulder three long thin scratch marks and he knew what animal made them.

Remus trembled "When?". Rogue smiled "In my fourth year when those filthy muggles had left me for dead in the back garden".

Sirius cried "Why did you not tell us pup?".

Rogue "I didn't want you both to leave me".

Draco still whimpered in Rogue's arms "My dragon I know your pain … your mother isn't dead her soul is lost not collected I have found her soul and she is at your fathers house in a deep sleep she will awake on her own she has been filled in on what happened".Draco held Rogue for dear life and kissed him whispering over and over "I love you".

As he also changed into his true form also the dark lord had got a nasty shock when his son told him the truth telepathic through his scar as he has a piece of his father's soul.

The dark lord nearly screamed out in shock when his son told him that he is a Dark angel and that after this conversation ended he would be too along with Bellatrix, Lucius, Narcissa and Fenrir which they did expect Narcissa.

Rogue when up to Ron and hissed in anger and grabbed Ron's throat tightly "I when you boy! If you upset any of my kin or try to harm us then I will do worse then kill you … I have the power to remove you magic …. and your soul and place it in torment for all ever I think I'll take your magic and blood status you are now and your family are muggles".

Ron fainted Hermione whimpered as Rogue moved to her "That goes for you to filth blood!".

Dumbledore looked sad and picked up his wand "I am truly sorry Rogue for what I have done and cast the killing curse at Rogue who laughed and placed his hand and the spell stopped in the air "Are you stupid old man I am the heir to death that spell his his and mine you cannot harm me or my kin goodbye and enjoy the after life".

Dumbledore screamed as Rogue took out a bottle and a list of names and bottled Dumbledore's soul his body lifeless.

His family cheered and decided to make a new future for the school one that would teach the students magic on the core of the souls which are Light/ Grey/ Dark/Black/Undecided.


End file.
